Nightmare?
by NQa Shadows
Summary: where am I? whats going on? this must be an other nightmare... right? rated M for langues and violents . please read and revieuw . I did my best on the grammar. I do not own silent hill it all belongs to the rightfull owner .


I scream as I open my eyes. another nightmare . I turned to look on my clock. What the...? My eyes widened as I realized I wasn´t in my room. But in a dark hospital room. damn I hate hospitals they give me the creeps. Fuck this means I'm probable still having a nightmare. and a damn realistic one too. I closed my eyes again. I normally know what's going to come. but it´s different this time. their where no monsters not even my great friend who haunts me and seems to enjoy beating me up. Even when he's just some guy in my mind it still hurts . maybe it´s a dream this time not a nightmare.

I sat up strait and noticed i felt dizzy. I reach for my head and felt a liquid I didn´t need to look at it to know it was blood. I sigh a nightmare after all. luckily the wound on my head had already closed. as I walked to the door I heard a strange scraping noise. I immediately recognized it _shit it sounds like a blade damn it I shouldn't watch silent hill before bed anymore_. although it was in a dream I decided to wait in the room till the sound faded completely. I used to feel brave in my dreams just jumping in to everything. damn it that´s another reason to hate myself I'm a coward even in my fucking dreams.

I slowly opened the door and slipped out. only to find myself in a long hallway. yes definitely a hospital. in a corner of the hall lead a long steel pipe. I could just barely see it because more than half of the lamps in de hall where broken en does that see worked, worked just barely. I laughed a little my damn pale skin reflection gave more light than those lamps. ugg how I HATE myself. well I better make it a fun nightmare won´t I.

I grabbed the pipe and walked on down de hall. I smirked at the sight of the hall. yes this is one of my nightmares but even in my nightmares I'm still a sadist. I can´t help it the blood stained wall amused me and seeing the death monster makes me wish it was my doing. But I'm not that bad I'll never hurt a human being I won´t even harm an animal. To be honest besides my twisted mind. I still want to help people.

I stopped walking as I noticed a being approaching me. I recognized the being a friend of mine called it a lying figure. I backed up a little. the thing creped me out. not only their appearance but the whole idea of being trapped in your own skin. it must be a horrible fate. I hold the steel pipe up and hid the creature with my full strength on its head. it let out a sort of scream and after a few more hits it stayed down. i wiped of the sweat on my face. this nightmare was so realistic. I turned around I froze. the sound that that damn creature made wasn´t a scream. it called for the others. I recognized allot of the creatures some lying figures. nurses and even mannequins some sort of strange creature made out of legs or something.

seeing so many monsters made fear strike me. how _am I going past this. WHY WON`T I WAKE UP._ nightmare or not I might enjoy it anyway. I walked up the monster closed to me started hitting it with the pipe . had to go past them anyway. as soon as I hid the monster every one of those beasts started to make their way to me. _Ain't I smart_. I succeeded in killing a few of them. after that it all went down hill. When one of the nurses attacked me. I didn´t respond in time and before I knew it I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I cried out in pain. _DAMN what´s going on in a nightmare this isn´t suppose to hurt so much_. because of the distraction another nurse saw her change and. hit me from behind. it immediately reminded me of my head wound. because of the unpacked I drop to the ground. tears started coming down my cheeks. _Fuck why does this hurt so much_. I saw the monsters closing up to me. the nurse with the steel pipe hit me again on the same spot the other one had stab me. _shit shit shit. THIS ISN`T A NIGHTMARE. I'm suppose to wake up now. the pain always makes me wake up._

That's when I hear a loud siren. and before I knew it all the monster where pulling away. I rolled on my back looking to the ceiling tears still pouring out of my eyes still panting _why isn´t this a nightmare this can´t be real, it can´t it must be something my twisted mind steered up again silent hill doesn´t exist_. It´s a game something made by people. after a while of self pity and thinking of a way I could have come here. I stood up and tore my jacket apart I used a part to wind around my left shoulder in an attempt to keep some blood in . I had to lean against the wall. I picked up my pipe with my good arm and walked to one of the rooms. This is when I realized he hall changed the hall was bright and the wall I found so amusing covered in blood where clean. I realist where I was I AM in Silent Hill. the siren announced the end of the nightmare version of silent hill.

I walked up the room closed to me and I was relieved to see an empty room even when it was in a hospital. I sat on the bed and looked in the drawer their I saw some medical instruments. I also found a needle and some wires. I must be going nut that I'm going to do this I said to myself. I pulled up the sleeve of my left arm and pulled of the clothing I tied around the wound earlier .as soon as I did blood started pouring out of it again. _god it it´s too deep_. _bandages won´t help for this. I need to close it_. I grabbed the needle and the wires . first I used a remaining part of my jacket in an attempt to clean the wound. I also put a clean piece of it in my mouth as I put the needle in my shoulder and started stitching. as soon as I started I was biting in the jacket with full force. tears came to the surface but I was able to stop the tears from falling. when I finished closing up my shoulder and putting some bandages around de wound on my head. I couldn't help but to fall asleep on the bed completely exhausted .

_**I was running again. Well skipping equally. He broke one of my feet. It hurts like hell. I know I won´t get away I'll never get away. He always hunts me like this. he never kills right away most of the time he plays with me. he always smiles while torturing me. I can´t stand it. he should learn to pick on someone his own size. I tried to get away by running in different directions but there weren't a lot places to run too. SHIT before me was a death end. i turned around. he slowly walked to me he looked exactly the same as always. he truly had an inhuman body he was way too tall and way to muscular he had semi long black hair and blood red eyes.. he smiled "your done running? you'll only make it worse you know." I pushed myself to the wall creating the death end. owe how I hate this man no this thing . he doesn't even exist a freak created by my own mind. just so it could haunt and torture me in my nightmares . "make it worse? I CAN"T MAKE IT WORSE ASSHOLE. THAT'S JUST SOME PATHETIC EXUSE SO THAT YOU CAN HURT ME EVEN MORE!" I yelled at him while he slowly advanced on me. "stay away your not even real. you have no reason to harm me you have no reason " . he now stood right before me as he tried grabbing my hands. one slipped right through his fingers as I tried to hid him. other one got caught by him. I hid him right in his face the moment I did I knew I made a terrible mistake. he let go of my hand en stepped back a little he moved his hand to his face and wiped of a little bit of blood that I caused to drip out. after he saw the blood I saw his expression change. the smile I hated so much had disappear and all what I saw now was pure anger. he pushed me back against the wall causing the wall to crake a little. "you Gonne regret that" he said as he started hitting me in my stomach. I could hear my ribs break apart and I could feel my them pushing against my organs causing me to gasp and couch a little . I noticed he enjoyed my reaction because he repeated this move, Until I started coughing up blood. when he let go I was still couching en I tried to step back only to find myself against the wall again. he stepped on my broken foot causing me to cry out in pain. "this was nothing "he said then he grab my head and hit the wall with it. he then let go and walked away. "see you next time, try to stay alive when you wake up sweetheart." I sat on the ground beaten but still something seemed off he was right this was nothing. normally he was much worse to be honest he was quite gentle. I closed my eyes the internal bleeding. made me lose to much blood. and I fainted**_

I opened my eyes . still finding myself in the hospital . I came to my own conclusion. that I can't have a nightmare in a nightmare well maybe but it wouldn't take so long . how unrealistic this was or not. it was in fact a reality. I searched the room for any useful item and I was happy to find a flash light under the bed not a big surprise I mean I AM in silent hill there is always use full stuff around here as long as I don't have to stick my hand in a toilet(*cough james cough*) . I left the room and saw that the hall was still in his 'peaceful' form. I took this change to search for an exit. I found out that I was on the fourth floor of the hospital. as I waked I feared for the sound of the siren. with sick bastard created a horror game basted on a real place. I used to joke with some friends about silent hill. and especially about the demon know as Pyramid Head. it where often 'what if jokes' where we were joking about what we'd do when lost in silent hill. I always said I fight the monsters. but I also said I'd probably tried to kill myself if I'd ever faced pyramid head. the guy creeps me out. and right know I truly wished that not everything was the same as in the game. I truly wished that. I walked down the stairs all the way down. just to find the door to the first floor looked up tight. I tried the one to the second floor but it was looked to, OF COURSE IT'S LOCKED IDIOT I said to myself. "it's silent fricking hill" As I just reached the third floor and noticed that that door wasn't closed I entered. I tried to find some windows to look if their where any roof tops or buildings I could jump to.

as I walked out the 5th room searched in. I froze. a sound so horrible it would hunt my dreams for the rest of my life... not that that would be so long. as the siren sounded I saw the wall turn red again. this time it didn't amuse me so much to see the death body's of the monsters and it most certainly did not amuse me to see the blood on the walls again. as I turned on my new found flashlight to support the fading lights of the lamps above my head. I knew this wasn't really smart but I learned from last time that the little light from the lamps aren't enough for me to see everything. I tried to find a save room to sit out the nightmare of silent hill. but I pushed my one of my ears to each door and in every DAMN door I could hear at least one of those monsters rampaging. I tried to go back to the stair house to look if it would be save but a group of faceless nurses where in my way. I was planning to turn around and keep looking. but an awful sound made me realize that going to the nurses might not be such a bad idea. because right behind me somewhere in those long hall of this hell hole. was the sound of scraping metal and heavy footsteps. those sounds caused me to panic. I knew exactly who was coming I knew exactly what was going to happen. I desperately tried to open one of the doors closes to me. and I did the same with a few others but because some sort of sick joke every single one of does doors were locked. as the scraping noise came closer I decided that being killed by the nurses was always better than getting captured by pyramid head. as walked up to the nurses I noticed that they where panicking to they where clawing at the door to the stair house. but they weren't smart enough to open it.

they didn't even bother to attack me at all they wanted was to get away. as they clawed at the doors some of them started at the walls their nails where bleeding. I couldn't help but to watch in a trance feeling bad for the nurses. I was shaken out of this trance when I noticed the scraping noise stopped. i turned around and there was the monster that would be feared by everyone who knew he exactly excised. Pyramid Head looked exactly like I expected wore some kind of skirt with I could tell it was made out of human skin and was cover in blood and of course de giant pyramid like helmed with cover his entire head and his shoulders de rest of his body was cover in scars and he was holding his great knife in his right hand and a spear in his left hand. de nurses started crawling at the door even harder trying to get out. their where even two of them trying to kill them self's. I stepped back trying to keep as much distance between me and that monster. I couldn't get past the nurses so I pushed myself to the wall. PH started making his move he approaching toward me and the faceless nurses. I tightened my grip on the steel pipe I was holding. I knew it wouldn't help if I'd attack him it´ll just get him pissed off even worse.

I was completely froze and expected him to grab me. but instead PH just walked on he didn´t even look at me. Just when I thought I was able to run and was about to make a move and run. PH dropped his sword and pinned me on the wall using his spear. I cried out.  
"Damn, you bastard that was my _good_ shoulder" .the shock made me drop the steel pipe and I tried getting the spear out but it was stuck in the wall. As I was struggling PH garbed his sword again. I closed my eyes hoping he'd finish me now. but when the pain didn't come and I opened my eyes. just to see PH walking closer to the group of nurses. I couldn't stop watching as PH started to wiping out the entire group. The beings who made it so hard for me to survive. where now desperately crawling away from PH. one nurse was feeling brave as she tried to attack PH. he grab her by her throatthe nurse desperately clawed at his hand. after a horrible noise the nurse went limb and PH dropped her he had crushed her neck with one hand. another nurse was still trying to open the door PH grabbed her head and smashed it open on the wall right next to me. I closed my eyes I can't stand the sound of bones breaking I never could. it sounds disgusting. as PH slaughtered the remaining nurses with his great knife tears started pouring down my cheeks. Again pulling on the spear to get it out. Without success,.

I'm Gonne die I know it. and it's Going to be painful for sure. I tried suppressing the tears I didn't want the monster too know I was afraid. I didn't want him to know. after he fished off all the nurses he turned back and walked to me. I tried to get the spear out of my shoulder again and but in my attend I broke the spear in half. before I could try again PH got hold of my hands with one hand with his remaining hand he got the spear out of my shoulder. only too replace it in my stomach. I couldn't help but cry. underneath the helmed I could hear a sound close to a laugh. He let go of my hands and I tried hitting him. After I hit his helmed. I heard a growl PH pulled back a little. after another growl he came closer again and pushed my left arm against the wall _again stupid idea I'll never learn_. he started pulling out the wires I used to close the wound made by the nurse earlier. I tried pushing him away but the hole in my right shoulder prevented me from using my arm correctly. I started kicking him ignoring the pain caused by the broken spear in my stomach. he ignored it and continued pulling out the wires. "aaaaaagg stop it!" I could help myself. I started crying louder and couldn't stop. "please let me go, I'm begging you! please either let me go or just kill me. STOP SCREWING AROUND!" I felt horrible about myself. I felt horrible that I begged him but I couldn't stand it anymore. my wounds are hurting like hell. and he'll just make it worse. I knew he was smiling I knew that if the jerk could laugh he'd laugh. he pulled out the spear again this time he threw it away. he tossed me towards the door. and the idea for trying to flee to the door shot through my mind. but it was quickly destroyed by him. because he had pulled me up by one of my legs and broke it just like that. I let out a scream. after that he made sure I wouldn't be able to walk with that leg ever again. He let go of me. For the first time in my life for the very first time I was praying. I out of all people started to pray to a god I didn't even fucking believe in. I prayed for this to be a nightmare, I prayed for me to wake up and I prayed for the sound off that horrible siren. I was out of breath I had given up already I had no way to fight and even if he'd leave right now I would still die because of the blood loss. As he pulled me up by my throat just as he did with the nurse.

He brought his helmed as close as he could to my face. because of a little bit of light from the hall way I was able to see the glimpse of a blood red eye. As he said to me: "told you you'd regret it" I widened my eyes. As I realized who Pyramid head was I'd recognize that voice anywhere . He was the one hunting my dreams., He did all those thinks to me. he already tried killing me so many times in my nightmares. I could hear him make a kind of laugh. I knew he was amused that he had broken me physically AND mentally. he pulled his helmed away from me again. and brought me higher of the ground. "you're one of those I'm going to miss" he said "at least you had a little fight in you". at that moment I didn't care anymore. I was exactly thinking of some nice farewell words. but as speaking was already hard enough. and I really didn't care anymore I just said the first think that came to me:"At least I'm not stuck in this hell hole anymore. jerk" .Although there were still tears running from my eyes I was able to prevent my voice from breaking. With my remaining good leg. I tried hitting him again I wanted him to at least think that that so called fight I had in me didn´t just disappear. But he grabbed my foot and crushed it. _I'm really bad in learning my lessons._ again I couldn't help but to cry out in pain .As he pulled up the great knife and trusted it inside of my body almost cutting me in half just by stabbing me. He again said: "You're really one of those I'm going to miss. It was always fun to toy with you, Even now you're still so much fun ".He just stood there as I closed my eyes hoping I'd wake up again . But this time everything stayed black.


End file.
